


Blindfold

by Phantom_Queen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cold play, knee riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Queen/pseuds/Phantom_Queen
Summary: A shared sexual fantasy leads to trying something new.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story on Tumblr as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

Feather-light touches danced across your skin, your breath hitched in the back of your throat, a shiver of anticipation prickled your skin, as a hand cupped your breast, a thumb circling your perked nipple. Your back arched and you pushed yourself further into the hand teasing you, desperately seeking more friction. Bucky chuckle vibrated through you; your senses heightened as the blindfold rested across your eyes. You licked your lips; a soft whimper escaped as his hand drew back, leaving a growing ache deep inside you.

"Somebody is impatient," Bucky murmured, his lips brushing your ear softly before he moved to capture your mouth with his. His taste sweet, creamy and rich, a combination you couldn't quite decipher but left you hungry for more. You couldn't see him, but you could hear the pounding of his heart, could feel the heat of his skin next to yours and could smell the combination that was uniquely Bucky. You licked your lips again, savouring the taste of him on your tongue. 

"I love it when you lick your lips like that baby doll," Bucky purred, "makes me think of all sorts of things your mouth could be doing."

He kissed you again, this kiss more demanding, more fire and heat, his tongue teasing yours, a dance you know he will win because his skills with his mouth were a cardinal sin and made you weak at the knees. 

"Do you trust me?" he whispered against your neck, his hot breath causing a tingle down your spine. 

You nodded.

"Use your words baby doll," he said firmly, "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," you breathed.

"Any time you want me to stop, tell me. You feel uncomfortable with anything I do, tell me, and we stop. You're in control here baby doll, don't ever think you aren't."

You swallowed slowly, nodding at his reassurance. You had mentioned it in passing. A truth whispered in the dark between the two of you, how the idea of being blindfolded, hands bound, at the mercy of someone else turned you on, though if truth be told it was the idea of being at the mercy of Bucky that turned you on because you trusted him, ultimately. 

He took your hands in his; pulling them up over your head where he secured them to the cuffs he had already fitted to the headboard. You flexed your fists; rotating your wrists just enough to assure you that you could move them, even if you couldn't pull free and reach to touch him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, his fingers softly stroking your face. 

"Yes," you replied, your entire body zinging with anticipation, and while your nerves were jittery, fear was the furthest thing from your mind. Hunger, desire, they were what stirred within you, leaving a burning ache in your whole body. You were naked, bound and blindfolded and waiting for Bucky to do whatever he damn well wanted, the suspense turning you on, as thoughts spun across your mind. 

You could hear him move, feel the bed shift by you with his weight, each sound, each movement caused your muscles to clench and unclench the tension building. 

His fingers skimmed your skin. He followed the shape of your body, moving lower and lower until he reached between your legs. He drew a slow outline across your slit before applying more pressure. You bit your bottom lip, wiggling against his hand, desperately searching for more stimulation. Bucky complied, his palm moved up, and his fingers slipped between your folds, entering you, fingers curling ever so slightly, as his thumb started circling your clit. You gasped, raising your hips so he could penetrate you deeper, trying and failing to match his rhythm as your hands strained against the cuffs that stopped you from reaching out to touch him. You desperately wanted to touch him, to feel his skin under your fingers.

His fingers were slick with your juices as he circled inward, sliding them in and out, brushing across your most sensitive spot. He knew which of your buttons to push, which would send a ripple of pleasure through you that would have you mewling as he worked his fingers in and out of you. 

Your heart thudded against your chest as you panted, muscles coiling tightly together as though they were waiting to spring forth. Just as you felt the orgasm coming up fast a cry started to escape your lips, Bucky withdrew his hand. Leaving you tethering on the edge, hips bucking desperately searching for the elusive friction that would give you your release. 

"Please!" you pleaded, wiggling in frustration, the cuffs pulling at your wrists, reminding you, you were unable to do anything but wait. 

"We have only just started, baby doll," Bucky teased against your skin, before dipping his mouth to trail kisses down your neck, across your collar bone, and further down until his tongue rolled over your perked nipple. He spent his time teasing them, sucking and licking, moving from one to the other, ensuring neither went without attention for long. Teeth gently grazed each peak drawing a sharp hiss between your teeth, the sensations bubbling through you as though you had were set to simmer, and then there was something else, something cold that left a stinging prickling trail across your breasts before he soothed with his hot mouth. Bucky rolled a metal thumb across your right nipple, using the temperature control ability within the arm to its full advantage, dropping the temperature until it was a cold as ice. 

He took a mouthful of your breast into his hot mouth, the combination of hot and cold had you arching your back upwards, pushing yourself further into his grasp. He teased, and taunted, sucked and nibbled until you couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure only that combined they had your toes curling and heat pooling between your legs and your pulse quickening.

You moaned, fuck did you want him, you wanted him bad, wanted to feel his cock deep inside your pussy, wanted him to pound into you until you couldn't remember your name. But Bucky loved the build-up as much as he loved to fuck you, he loved working you up until you were nothing more than a gooey puddle begging for release, he enjoyed taking you apart inch by inch, with his hands, his mouth and his cock. With the blindfold, everything felt so much more intense, so much more that you couldn't put it into words. 

Bucky lowered his head between your legs, his unshaven cheeks pressing against your bare thighs; he kissed his way up one thigh, moving closer to your core before blowing gently onto your pussy. 

You quivered, moaning his name, " _Bucky_."

The pressure a perfect combination switching from soft, and then firm, then soft again, Bucky's mouth worked your tender folds to your needy nub. He licked, and he sucked, taking away your breath as he brought you to the edge again and again. Every time you felt your muscles clenching and your body tremor he pulled back, kissing your inner thigh once again letting the build-up fall back to simmering rather than boiling point, before starting all over again. The pressure building as every part of you cried out for that unreachable release. 

"Don't, stop, please don't stop," you whimper, biting down on your bottom lip hard, your hands pulling at the cuffs as your whole body writhes against the bed, seeking more, chasing for more friction, as his tongue licks in circular motions across your clit.

"Fuck, baby doll, I love it when you get like this, dripping and desperate for a release," Bucky groaned, against your pussy, his breath making your body clench and thrum, but just as you reach that boiling peak, he pulls back once again, kissing his way up your body until he can capture your mouth with his. You can taste yourself on his tongue, and a groan escapes your lips as you melted back into the bed. Bucky was determined, determined to bring you to the edge again and again. 

"Open your legs a little more, baby doll," he said against your mouth, teeth nipping at your bottom lip. You complied, stretching your legs a little wider. You felt the bed shift as Bucky moved, could feel him pushing a knee between your legs until you could feel it pressing against your pussy. You moaned softly, wriggling your bottom lower until you could press yourself hard against his knee, the friction sending shivers up your spine. 

Bucky smiled against your lips; you could feel the movement before capturing yours with his once again, tongue teasing yours. You rolled your hips, letting your pussy push against his knee. He let you; he let you as he nibbled at your neck, let you shift and rub against him, panting as you built yourself closer and closer, thighs squeezing his knee, bringing yourself so desperately close, just a little further, a bit more pressure and you would come. You wanted to claw at his back, dig your fingers into his muscles, grip him tightly as you came; instead, all you could do was grip the leather straps of the cuffs that kept you bound to the bed. 

Your heart thudded. 

Your muscles tightened, and the pressure was building and building, your whole body trembling as you drew closer and closer, and then Bucky shifted, pulling his knee away, leaving you a panting mess as a desperate plea escaped your throat. 

"Please, Bucky, please..."

Bucky doesn't give in; he knows your body well; he knew when you are close when you were reaching your peak and would pull away before you could come. He stroked and then stopped. He licked and then stopped. He teased his cock at your entrance, pushing his head into your folds before pulling away. The hunger was unbearable, the desire coursing through your veins had you twisting against the cuffs, pulling and straining and you arched and bucked and rolled your hips chasing any promise of release you could get. It was beautiful and torturous. It was delicious as it was wicked, his fingers, his mouth, the scraping of his teeth as he nibbled quickly followed by his tongue on your body. The combination of hot and cold as he used his metal arm to his full advantage left stinging prickling nerves combining pain and pleasure in a way you had never experienced before.

And through it all, Bucky stopped and checked you were happy to continue. Checked that you felt safe and comfortable and while you couldn't remember at one point whether you existed lost in the sensation of heightened instincts until all that remained was the clawing, mewling animal desperately seeking pleasure. He worked you to the point where every touch sent a jolt through your nerves, where every whispered word sent a cascade of shivers across your skin. 

"Your beautiful, baby doll," he whispered sweetly against your skin, you could feel him between your legs, and a whimper escaped your lips, as he leaned over your body, pushing the velvet head of his cock between your folds, he holds himself there, his lips pressing against yours. You arch into his touch, before he lifts one of your legs, letting you hook it around his waist as he thrusts into you. 

A moan vibrates through you; you feel so deliciously full. It is what you have wanted all night, what he had been edging you towards with every touch and lick. He drives deeper and deeper with every pump of his hips, and you meet him stroke for stroke as your muscles clench around him. Fire and lust course through you. A deep groan leaves Bucky's throat, a primitive sound that sent a thrill through you.

Your muscles tightened and spasmed, starting deep inside you, deeper than you had ever felt it before, and widening until it overtook every cell in your body. Scorching heat surged through you, pushing its way to the surface with such ferocity that the scream that erupted surprised you as an explosion burst through you. As though you were a volcano and wave of fiery pleasure burst forth, rolling through your body and alighting every nerve. In that moment you forgot your name, lost to the powerful ripples that filled your body as Bucky continued to pound into you, each thrust sending further waves through you in an unending sea of ecstasy. 

"I'm coming," Bucky cried, and as he thrust harder, his cries joined your own as his spasms rippled through you both, until you could no longer tell where he ended, and you began, joined together both in pleasure and in flesh, your bodies melded together in unity. 

You floated, an underline trickle of pleasure leaving you panting, and your heart thudding as you remembered how to breathe. Your bodies are slick together, and you can still feel Bucky deep inside you as he presses his forehead to yours, nose softly nuzzling yours, before he gently unties the blindfold, letting it slip away. You blink as your eyes adjust to the light, meeting Bucky's gaze with your own, taking in the deep blue eyes that were full of so many emotions. Silent promises between the two of you that none but you would be able to understand. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

You shook your head, "Not at all. That was unbelievable."

You watch as the corner of his lips turn up into a smile. 

He eases off you, leaving you feeling empty and tingling before he works on the cuffs to release your wrists, before rolling onto his back, your legs still tangled together. You rotate your wrists, before snuggling into his side, reaching for his hand and lacing your fingers together. 

He kissed your forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you," you murmured.


End file.
